The Lips of my Angel
by Gothic Goddess 245
Summary: The time went she left, Inuyasha's heart was broken. But one night in the woods his love returns to him with a surprise too. But what will happen to their relationship after this?
1. Chapter 1

_The Lips of my Angel _

It was an dark cold fall night, no wind was noticeable as the trees shudders with their nakedness. The moon stood proud in the sky as his star servants stood close to him carefully. There he sat on the tree branch.

His red sleeves moved closely around him to keep the cold out. His white silver hair whipping around in the wind as he let out a sigh. His hand rose to his side of his neck and touched the spot where once a part of lips laid a sweet kiss on. He lost her in the darkness or did he?.

Suddenly a twig snapped and light glow of fire was coming up to him fast. A loud heavy breathing filled his ears as he looked down to see an shadow come running by the tree where he sat. Leaning forward bit to get a better look. He watched.

The girl stopped as the wind from her running blew her hood down. His eyes widened and his lips parted. Kagome. His heart started to beat fast. She wore a long dark blue dress at bellowed out around her and her raven black hair flew around her as she held a small bundle close to her chest. " No please no" She begged and pleaded as the crowd of angerly villagers circled around her. She fell to her knees and begged holding the bundle close to her body.

"Demon!"

" Kill her and that thing! "

The salty tears reached him as he watched more closely. " I am not a demon, please don't kill me." The circle closed around her and blocked the view for him.

" I have to help her" The silent words left his lips as he leaped down from the tree. The villagers turned to face the new victim of their anger. He rose his head and showed his red eyes. His left hand rose to his face and he flex the muscles in the hand showing the claws that were painted black. He opened his mouth to show his fangs. The villagers stood there part of them were shaking from fear that he put in their hearts and souls.

Two men from the village came running up to him ready to fight but he just flicked of his wrist they were dead. Headless. He put his sword away has the rest left cowardly.

Now his focus was on one thing. The thing on the ground beaten up and bleeding. He fell to his knees as his heart stopped beating. He took her small tiny body in to his arms and held her close.

The tears ran vivid down her cheeks and her pale rose lips tumbled. "Inuyasha..." He opened his eyes as he stared down at her and held her close. "Yes.. I am here.." He could fell her chest raise and fall gently against his as he held her there in the forest.

The bundle that she once held close to her heart was gone. She sit up quickly and got on her knees. Her hands wondered around the grounds. Mud stuck to her hands as she searched. "My...baby.."

The salt filled the air as he stood up to watch her carefully. There was now a piece of black cloth in her hands. He stood there down beside her as she held the cloth close to her body. He kneeled down beside her and held her close to her "That was our baby" Her voice was a small quite whisper. Inuyasha pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "What do you mean?" His eyes were staring straight at her as she bit down on her lip. "Do you remember when I went back home for ten months?"

XxKagome's FlashbackxX

"Kagome where are you going?" Sango asked as she set her bowl down. Kagome held her stomach and groaned in pain as she headed toward the bone eaters well. The yellow backpack was already on the other side. "I am sorry I can't tell you" Kagome cried out as she fell to her knees and threw up. Her hair closed around her face as she cried. "I have to go" She sat down on the edge of the well and pushed her self over the edge into the blue mist.

Xx End of Kagome's FlashbackxX

Inuyasha looked down at her as his eyes widened. "You were pregnant were you and you did not tell me" Kagome's eyes started to watered up as she tried to get away. "I am sorry I had no idea what you would say to that. And that time you were in your full demon form and I was afraid." She manage to get away from him and stood facing the woods. His woods. The Inuyasha Woods. She held herself as the wind picked up and the rain fell down from the heavens.

The rain water fell on top of Kagome's hair and fell down in her face. Wiping the water away she started to walk. Inuyasha stood there with water running down his face and drenching wet clothes. He started to follow her. Kagome noticed to see him following her as she started to run. Closing her eyes she ran, with her heart pound hard against her ribs , her cape bellowing out behind her as she kept on running.

Inuyasha quickly started to run after her as she ran faster. Her stomach started to hurt as she tried not to cry anymore.

**Well there is something I wrote one night on a writers block. Keep it or trash it. REVIEW AND STAY IN THE DARK- Gothica**


	2. The Sunshine of His life

_The lips of my angel_

Chapter 2-The Sunshine of His life

The rain caused Inuyasha to lose the image of the running crying Kagome. He sensed trouble ahead as he grew closer to Kagome. A cliff was ahead of her.

Suddenly a loud scream cut through the air and filtered into his ears. She was in trouble. His running quickened as she was hanging off the edge of the cliff by only her fingers fighting for her life.

Falling to his belly, he grabbed hold of her wrists and pulled her up on the ground. The front of her dress was all mud as some mud was smeared on her face. Her body shook as Inuyasha held her bridle style in his arms.

He held towards Kaede's hut, everyone was sitting around the fire as he stepped into the hut with Kagome in his arms. Still shaken from everything, she let her body rest then to fall asleep. Inuyasha looked at everyone then left before any of the others could speak.

He walked towards a empty hut that he had made his home. There was a bed on the one side of the small hut and a fire pit that was unused. Kneeling down he laid her down and began to lit the fire. The fabric on the door opened and Sango appeared.

Inuyasha looked up from the fire making as she was down by her friends body. A low growl left his throat as she looked up to see his face.

His eye color changed to a dark red and he was staring straight at her. She got up quickly and stood there looking at him.

"Is she ok?" He stood up straight too.

"Yes she is fine, she is just little stirred up from everything" Looking over his shoulder to see Kagome laying there motionless.

Her chest slowly rose then fell as her hair laid in waves against her breast. Inuyasha watched calmly as Sango left the hut.

The movement outside the hut made Inuyasha stay on his toes as he got the fire started. The smoke rose to the roof and out the hole in the roof.

There was fear as he stood up to see Kagome sitting up holding herself. The saltiness of tears filled the air of hut as she cried.

"Inuyasha, she was so beautiful, she was."

Inuyasha was at her side as she spoke the gentle words. He had his hand on her face as he thought "That baby is not dead, I just know it I can feel it."

With that said he left the hut just after giving a sweet kiss on the lips and taking his sword with him. As he was strapping the sword around his waist Miruko come up to him. His eyes were skidish and his hand were wringing together.

"What is wrong with you Monk?" placing a hand on his monk friend shoulder. His eyes centered in to his friends eyes.

"I feel a young soul in the air in pain"

Inuyasha's heart sunk to it lowest point in his chest. His baby was alive but there something wrong with it.

His head began to ache as his chest to feel like something was crushing inside of him.

He gave his loyal friend a nod and took off in to the dark night of the forest of east. The pain and images of the baby filled his head as he ran faster with his demonic speed clutching his sword closer to his side.

The village that filled his mind was in sight, the glows of the fire inside the huts filled the road that led though the village of farmers and merchants. His demonic self began to show heavily as he began to search.

Nothing was felt unturned as he searched. The image flashed though his mind again, the main meeting house. His eyes flashed red as he ran towards the main meeting house.

The door of the main meetinghouse were shut and locked but that was nothing to a demonic anger filled father with one swift kick the door fell to the ground to show the huddle of men around a table.

The men looked straight at Inuyasha as he stood there with one hand on his sword and his eyes in flames. They stood there ground unknowing what the demon may do.

The fight just lasted long enough to scare the life out fo the men as Inuyasha killed them all with a couple swings of his sword.

Now in the light of a torch there was a dark colored bundle, closing his eyes that was his baby. Slowly he put his sword away and gently walked towards the table.

There was a quite cry that gently kissed his ears and made his heart rejoiced with glad.

The child was alive and well. He looked down at the young child and smiled gently.

He stood there looking down at his very own flesh and blood at he made one night with the woman that he secretly loved ever since he met in the forest.

The baby's eyes open to show an honey brown almost gold colored eyes. The little ones hand came up to rub her eyes and yawn wide. The baby was not even 5 weeks old, as she looked up at Inuyasha and giggled. A smiled spread across her face at she looked up at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stood there in awe of the little beauty that he held in his arms. He pulled off his red outer shirt and wrapped her up in it to keep her warm in the cool night air. He had to get the young one back to her mother.

XX back at the camp XX

Sango sat on a log around the fire as Shippo played with Kilala. Sango sat there poking at the fire with a stick as she awaited the fish that Miruko caught down at the river. Kagome came out of the hut and dusted off her fresh dress. It was a dark red floor length dress with a low scoop neck and flared out sleeves. Her hair was just covering her neck as she sat down across from her good friend, Sango.

There was silent air that hung low on them as she sat there watching Shippo be chased around by Kilala. There was something on her chest that Sango kept on seeing a mark on her friends chest.

The moonlight was high in sky as Kagome ate her dinner. Her heart yearned for her lover as she awaited his return.

The night grew long as the wait took longer than she aspected. Then there was rustling in the forest. Kagome jumped up to her feet and looked out to the forest. There was a figure come out of the forest. It was her lover, Inuyasha. Her hands clasped over her heart as she ran to her love. He was carrying something in his arms. The dark bundle was familiar to her as she stood there stopped in her tracks.

That was her baby, she was alive. Inuyasha stopped in front of her as he looked around the camp. "We have to keep her a secret. They must not know." He spoke in a low tone as she nodded. Wrapping the infant tighter in the bundle, they both hurried to the hut that they stayed in.

Kagome had cleaned up the place and made the place feel little more homeier than what it was. There was the fire that was still going from the morning. Kagome had made a bed for them both and had two pillows stacked against the wall.

Inuyasha gently laid the baby on the bed and looked over at Kagome. She stood in the door watching the moment. A smile spread across her face and her heart as she stood there. Inuyasha stood to this as he walked over to his love. Pulling the bamboo door shut and locked it he had her to himself. He never had her in his arms for ten months now and it was driving him crazy.

His hands began to search her, his fingers going up her sleeves to touch the skin under the fabric. His eyes travel over her body as he leaned in for a kiss. The request was rewarded, he got a kiss that he yearned for ever. Cupping her face, they deepen the kiss. The kiss only just lasted for while but it felt like a 100 years for the both of them. The kiss was interrupted by a small cry, they both stood there still in each others arms. It was their baby calling for them, Kagome give Inuyasha one last kiss as she departed from his arms to the side of the young one. Inuyasha let out a sigh as he took off his sword and laid it next to the door. The air outside was getting colder as the fire danced around in the wind from the chimney.

Inuyasha stood near the fire and watched. There on the other side of the fire was his love and the young child that they made together. His face stayed in a emotionless feature as Kagome took care of the child. Her skin was pale against the light of the flames as her top of her dress was pulled down for the baby to nurse.

He backed himself against the opposite of the angel and the baby. He let his body slide down to the floor and his head slump down making his hair to make an silver curtain to the world around him.

This was his future now, no more outrageous adventures and acting childish. He is now a father and an demon husband to the girl that he was too afraid to be nice around public. He was only 18 years old in human years and much older than that in demon years. Then there was his now baby's mother, the 17 year old human girl who was the recratation of the once of his lover Kikyo, but when he lost Kikyo to the never ending death that would never let her go again. He turned to the girl that came into his life like sunshine in a gloomy day.

"Inuyasha?" His thoughts were interrupted by a gentle whisper. He opened his eyes to see Kagome kneeling near his side. His eyes hers as they locked eyes. His hand reached out for hers as she touch his hand.

"You are tired Inuyasha. Please come to bed with me." His eyes dragged down and nodded lightly. Taking her hand, she led him around the fire to the other side of the hut to where the bed was inviting to the tired eyes.

Kagome let go of his hand as she put on her sleep wear of an red silk short shirt with a pair of black silk shorts. Inuyasha just only took off his shirt to sleep in his pants and bare chest. Kagome was just kneeling by the baby and tucking the big thick blanket around her as the young one cooed and giggled gently. The cooing slowly stopped as Kagome put her in the basket style crib that was beside of the bed.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to the man that she got pregnant from and then hid her self for 10 months. She did love him but she was afraid that would not like that she did get pregnant with his child. She stood over the young baby girl who was now fast asleep in her blankets. The thoughts that he would still not expect the fact that he is now a father. Kagome took out a text book and started her math homework.

The work was hard and mind stretching as she struggled to get it done. The wind blow down the open chimney hole in the roof. Shivers ran down her spine as the flames shidered also from the icy wind. Getting up Kagome put down her books and put an extra blanket over the infant and tucked the other ones down around her.

Pulling back the covers to the bed where Inuyasha laid asleep. His silver hair drapped across his face as he laid on his side fast asleep. His chest rose then lightly fell making the covers move with very breath he took. Kagome sat there in bed watch as his eyes snapped open to show two golden orbs staring at her warm brown orbs. He stared at her as she sat there frozen in her one spot.

"You okay?" he reached out his arms for her to fall into as she did on commanded."No I am fine I just needed to finish my home work and I put an other blanket on the baby." Inuyasha nodded in agreement as he pulled his lover to close to his chest.

With the other free hand he pulled the many blankets over them and tucked them down around her. Kagome silently moved closer to his chest and held him close to her. He did the same and they both fell asleep.

Xx Next Morning xX

"Inuyasha?" The voice woke him from his night sleep as he growled. That voice was not Kagome's at all. It was Sango. He jumped out of the bed and stood straight up. Kagome was no where in the hut nor was the baby.

"Where is Kagome?" He tried to keep his voice not sounding worried or anything. Sango watched his very move as he put a new shirt that Kagome had brought him from the other world. It was black and skin tight that showed his muscular chest and it hugged his arms perfectly. He did not see Sango looking him over very well all over as he made a fist and got angry. Purple stripes formed on his cheeks as he stood there. "TELL ME NOW SANGO!" Sango gasped at his reaction of the disappearance of Kagome. "I saw her leave with a basket early this morning I saw her go to the hot springs."

Inuyasha's eyes flashed over to the door and direction towards the hot springs. He sniffed the air and put his sword around his waist. She was still at the hot springs.

Inuyasha ran down the path towards the springs and there she was. The baby was there too, he could feel it. He stood unnoticed as he watched Kagome bathe herself and the baby too. A smile spread across his face. He did not see anything that was mean or perverted, he just stood there watching over his family.

Kagome knew he was there the whole as she put her new fresh clean clothes on. An black long sleeved dress that danced across the ground. She had the baby in a light purple dress with long sleeves. Her eyes met his as she stood over the baby's basket and worried.

"Inuyasha, how are we going to keep her a secret?" Kagome placed the young one in the basket and covered her with the blankets from last night. Kagome picked up the basket and held it close to her body. Inuyasha stood there and thought about the whole problem.

They both stood there looking down at the young one. "Have you named her?" Kagome shook her head no as Inuyasha gently touched the soft skin on the young ones face. "Well she is beautiful like you Kagome." A smile spread across his face as he stood there looking down at them two.

Then suddenly his attention was taken away by something in the woods, he put one hand on Kagome pushing her behind him and put the other hand on his sword handle.

"Show yourself." The creature did, it was Sesshomaru his annoying and murderous older brother.

"I am here on no harm to you both. I just felt something in the air. I came to see your new young new family." He did mean no harm to him as his swords were no where's to be found on him.

His eyes were still cold but when he came to the overlooking of the infant and Kagome they soften up.

"Have you named the young pup yet or what?"

Kagome looked down at the young girl, "Yes I think Sakura is a beautiful name for her." Inuyasha just nodded as they all stood there with the sunshine shining down on them as the young Sakura cooed and giggled.

Sesshomaru took Inuyasha to the side as Kagome took care of Sakura. "Tell me that you marked her, Inu." Inuyasha's eyes widen and he looked over at Kagome. " No I did not mark her." Sesshomaru shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"You fool, you know better that if a male demon just get a sniff of Kagome when she is in heat, he will go after her." Inuyasha looked away from his brother over to Kagome as now she had her back turned towards the men and had a black blanket over her right shoulder.

" She is my love and that is my child."

"Yes Inuyasha I know she is your love but if she is unmarked any type of male demon can come and just take her and make her be theirs even if she don't want to."

"You don't mean if she does not want to mate with them they would..."

" Yes Inuyasha they would rape her and make her theirs"

Inuyasha clutched his fist tight as he walked over to Kagome. Sesshomaru took his cue and left them to be. Just only after leaving young Sakura a half moon necklace and Kagome one too also.

Inuyasha kneeled behind his love and rested his chin on her shoulder. Sakura was asleep again as Kagome was just pulling her top back on. Inuyasha stopped her. He gently whisphered into her ear, " You are my world, will you be my mate?" She stopped dead in her tracks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXX**

**Wow that took for ever I swear on that but I wanted it to be really good. So yea I am going to be going and look I did not let the baby die now they just need to keep the young one a secret for time being so be happy with me. Well Hope you like it. STAY IN THE DARK AND REVIEW-Gothica **


	3. Please Be mine

_The lips of my Angel_

Chapter 3- Please be mine

Kagome slowly put the infant down on the soft grass and turned to her love. With a smile that graced her lips, she gave him a sweet kiss. The sun was peaking though the tree and down on Sakura. The young pup started to cry as the only moment of romance they had was broken. Kagome just smiled and kissed him on the neck. "We made her."

The walk that would be only until sun down was longer than normal. Kagome was told by Inuyasha to walk slower so he could make up an excuse to be next to her. Today main excuse was that she was not feeling good.

Inuyasha's mind still ran wild that he did not mark her when they had sex nine months ago. The others were a good mile ahead of them as Kagome took the young one out of her basket carrier and held her gently against her chest.

Inuyasha looked down at the young girl and his child. He gently draped his arm around Kagome's shoulder and gave her a squeeze.

Inuyasha gently kissed Kagome's soft spot of her neck as she took a deep breath in. They stopped in a clearing near a quite brook. Inuyasha took the time to scope out the area for any dangers as Kagome cleaned up herself and Sakura. There was nothing, but that did not stop Inuyasha from staying on his toes. He had to protect his family with no cost of anything going to slip.

"Inuyasha will you please calm down, I have not sensed any jewel shards in a long time."Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and held her.

"Kagome, will you be mine?" Inuyasha had her looking straight at him as he held her gently. She smiled and nodded "Yes". With that he put his head in the crook of her neck. He looked over at the sleeping bundle that they made that was now fast asleep all wrapped up in her blankets.

Inuyasha gently kissed the soft spot in her neck as she took a sharp breath in. There was no real romance in the air as when they had nine months ago. Kagome still getting over her pangs of just giving birth started to get worst. Kagome kept the pain in her eyes as he gently held her shoulders and bit down on her neck.

They sat there in the sunlight holding each other like they did nine months ago but they were fully clothed. "We need to tell them." Inuyasha sighed and held her close. "I know we do but just how."

Kagome sat up and looked down at him. She pushed a piece of hair behind her ear and started to get up. Then a sharp pain in her stomach made her fall to her knees. Inuyasha sat up quickly to grab her before she hit the earth. "Kagome…" Her eyes slowly open as she looked down at her stomach.

"I am fine, Inuyasha. I am still having pain attacks from the birth." She reached up and touched his face. The sight of them was beautiful, them as young parents when they were still only children themselves. Sakura started to fuss as her parents had their time together that was now broken by the cry of her.

Kagome removed herself from her lover's arms and dusted her dress off. Inuyasha lay back on the grass and looked up at the sky. The sun was slowly starting to set in the east as he sat up and put his sword back around his waist. Kagome was sitting by the baby's basket as she fed the young one.

"We must go Kagome back to the huts in the village for the night." Kagome looked down at the young one and put her in the basket. After tucking the blankets down around her, she draped the sheer net over the top to protect her from bugs. She pulled her top back on as she stood up, Inuyasha gently helped her up as she picked her yellow backpack off the ground. Inuyasha picked the basket up by the handles as they started to walk back to the village.

The walk was quite and gentle as Inuyasha took his time with the walk to spend more time with his young family. As he took extra time to not make the basket bounce too much as Sakura slept.

The village was in clear sight as he stopped on the top of the hill that over looked the village. Lights were on as smoke rose from the huts.

There in the distance was Sango and Miruko near the water getting the fire started outside.

"I will go down first you take Sakura." Inuyasha give Kagome a kiss on the lips as he handed the basket over to his love.

"Okay I will be close behind you." Inuyasha touched her face as she stood there on the hilltop as he ran down to the village.

Kagome put the basket down on the grass as she fixed the net and stood up again. Inuyasha was there at the camp talking to Sango and Miruko.

Kagome pulled the net off the top and picked up Sakura. Kagome took time to carefully wrap the young one up in the blankets and draped the net over top of the young one's head.

Kagome picked up the empty basket and started the walk down to the village. She took her time as she got closer she heard Inuyasha tell the gang about her. Kagome stood in the darkness as she clutched Sakura close to her chest.  
"Kagome?" Kagome lifted her head as she stepped out of the darkness and into light of the fire.

"So it is true." Miruko stood up and walked towards Kagome. He looked down at Sakura then at Kagome. Kagome clutched her baby tighter against her chest as her heart started to beat fast.

"May see her?" Kagome nodded as she removed the netting.

Sango got up and looked down at baby then at Kagome. "She is beautiful, what is her name?"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha smirked as he leaned against the hut that they would be staying in. "Her name is Sakura."

Kagome gently ran her hand over the little one's forehead as she smiled. "This was why you left us for nine months."

Okay there you go . You all know the drill REVIEW AND STAY IN THE DARK


End file.
